Fairy Tail: Shaded Truths
by Blaze Shadow2
Summary: The heart is born of darkness. It can be nurtured, and raised to be in the light. The hearts of many can unite to form a great power. Dante and Kat discover this and embark on a journey that will change the lives of everyone.
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of a new day in the Shadow resident. Blaze awoke around 9:00 AM, and swiftly got dressed. Now that he was older, his common outfit was different from before. Now, he wore a black and red shirt with the wing emblem on the back. He also had on black jeans with a red ice emblem on both pant legs. His shoes were black, with blue flame symbols. As he began to leave the room, he woke up Wendy.

"Oh, good morning Wendy." Blaze said.

"Good morning Blaze. Where are you going?" Wendy said.

"I was going to keep it a surprise, but I may as well tell you."

Blaze walked back over to Wendy. He kneeled down and whispered something in her ear. Her expression changed from tired, to surprised. Blaze got up, and walked back to the door.

"I think the kids will love it." Wendy said.

"I'm sure they will." Blaze replied.

* * *

He walked out the door, and proceeded to Dante's room. Once there, he knocked on the door.

"Hey Dante, it's time to get up." Blaze said.

Blaze a grunt from beyond the door. He knocked on the door again, but heard nothing. He sighed and summoned his keyblade. He then tapped the lock on the door, which unlocked it.

When Blaze walked in, he saw that Dante was still asleep. He walked over to his son, and smiled. He then shook his son awake.

"Huh? Wah? I'm awake." Dante said.

"Well good, cause I've got a plan today." Blaze said.

"Alright."

Blaze left his sons room, and heard his son go back to sleep. Blaze turned back around and threw his keyblade through the door. It hit his son, and woke him up. Blaze then walked to Kat's room. He knocked on her door, and heard her get up. The door opened a moment later.

"Oh, good morning dad." Kat said.

"Morning. I was just coming to wake you up, cause I have something special planned for us today." Blaze said.

"Oh, that sounds nice."

Blaze left her to do what she needed. He walked back to his room to see if Wendy was ready. When he walked in, he saw that Wendy was dressed in a casual attire. She was wearing the same outfit that she had when she was fighting with Aura.

"Whoa. You look amazing Wendy." Blaze said.

"Thank you, Blaze. Are you ready?" Wendy asked.

"I sure am."

* * *

Dante and Kat were ready, and had went to search for their parents. When they couldn't find them, they met back in the living room.

"I can't find them anywhere." Dante said.

"Neither can I. Where could they be?" Kat asked.

The two of them walked outside to continue their search. Once they were outside, they saw a portal. Kat examined it to try and determine where it lead. After a minute, she turned to face her brother.

"I don't know where it leads." Kat said.

"Well, let's find out for ourselves then." Dante said.

"That's stupid. If we don't know where it leads, then who knows what'll happen to us."

"Look, a random portal doesn't appear out of nowhere. It has to lead where our parents are."

Kat couldn't argue with him, because he did make some sort of sense. She turned to face her brother. He smiled at her, which made her smile back. She turned to face the portal, and jumped in.

* * *

The two of them emerged in an environment unfamiliar to them. It looked like a quaint little town. The two began to explore the place, receiving many smiles from passersby. The two just kept on walking, until they came upon a large building.

"Do you think they're here?" Kat asked.

"Let's hope so." Dante said.

The two were about to walk in, but we're stopped by a figure dropping from the roof of the building. The two slowly backed away as the cloaked figure slowly arose. Dante looked at Kat, then at the figure. He slowly approached the person, but jumped back when the figure tried attacking him with a sword. He retaliated by summoning his Keyblade.

**Battle Start. Music: Another Side -Battle Version-. Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix.**

The figure summoned a second sword and rushed towards Dante. Dante slashed rapidly at the mysterious figure. Mysterious Figure timed its slash attacks with Dante's, making it so that no one took any damage.

"Whoever you are, your pretty good." Dante said.

The Mysterious Figure remained silent as the two clashed. They blew one another back several times, but neither gave up their efforts. The stalemate broke when Mysterious Figure knocked Dante into a wall. The person slowly approached him, and things looked grim for him.

The person raised their sword to Dante, and was ready to end the battle. As the sword was brung down, it was intercepted by a sudden blast of fire. The figure was blown away, and Kat entered the battle. The Mysterious Figure turned their attention to Kat, who was ready to fight. The figure jumped high up, and came down quickly towards Kat. Kat dodged the attack quickly. Once out of the way, she summoned the keyblade known as Brightcrest.

"My name is Kat Shadow. Now release my family, or pay the price." Kat said.

The Figure remained silent as they changed their swords to a flame charged sword. The person swung the sword in a vertical way, releasing a flame wave at Kat. She retaliated by shooting a triple Blizzard Spell. The first two shots broke the flame wave, while the third shot froze the persons sword. The person changed their swords shape again.

The Mysterious Figure vanished when their sword finished changing. Kat looked around to try and find the person. She then heard something and did a backflip to dodge the opponents attack. She then dodged to the left. Kat leaped into the air to avoid an upward sword attack.

While in the air, Kat shot off a lightning spell from her right hand. The Mysterious Figure dodged the attack. Kat then electrified the bottom of her shoes to increase her speed. Once back on the ground, she skated towards the mysterious person, and used a flame charged sword attack.

The Person retaliated by re-equipping back to their flame sword. Kat jumped back, and hovered slightly above the ground, waiting for her opponents next move. The Person shifted to a dual sword technique, and rushed towards Kat. Kat rushed towards her enemy, and the two clashed in the middle. They were at a stalemate, with neither one giving up the fight.

The stalemate was broken when the keyblade known as Ends of the Earth spun towards the mysterious figure. The Mysterious Figure was hit by the strike raid, and Kat took the opportunity. She kicked the opponent forward while her legs were still electrified. The Person was forced back, and was paralyzed. Dante walked next to his sister. The two rushed forward and combined their keyblades. They then swung it around in a flurry of slash attacks.

When their combo was finished, their keyblades seperated. The Mysterious Figure fell to the ground, defeated.

**Battle Over**

Kat and Dante approached the fallen enemy. The two watched as the person got up. The two had their keyblades at their enemy.

"You Two passed." The person said.

"Huh?" Dante asked.

The Mysterious Figure stood up and revealed her identity. Their attacker was Erza Scarlet. Their expressions quickly shifted to shocked. Erza chuckled as she returned to her common armor.

"What the heck is going on here?" Dante asked.

"Your father, Blaze, thought it was time you two joined the guild, and he asked me to test you two, and you passed." Erza said.

Blaze and Wendy hopped down from the roof of the guild, revealing that they had been watching the whole time. They walked up to their kids and smiled.

"You two did wel..." Blaze started.

"What is it Dad?" Kat asked.

"Kat, did you put on a pair of cat ears before you came here?"

"No. Why?"

Blaze walked up to his daughter, and put his hands on her head. He then tugged on the two cat ears coming out of the top of her head. She whimpered a little bit from pain. Blaze stopped tugging and stepped back.

"Well, somehow you managed to grow cat ears." Blaze said.

"Really?" Kat asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome!"

Kat was excited about having cat ears, but was more excited about joining Fairy Tail. Things looked bright for them.

**The children of Blaze and Wendy have finally joined the guild. If you haven't read my previous story, then don't bother reading this one, cause you won't understand what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Day

Kat woke up earlier then she usually did. She looked to the side to see that she was in her new room. She still hadn't gotten quite used to being in Fiore yet. When she got up to get out of bed, she noticed that she'd changed. She was about to freak out, but instead got up and ran for her brothers room.

Dante was just rocking out to some music. He woke up around 6 and couldn't fall back asleep. So, he decided to run across some rooftops to lose some energy. When he had got back, he plugged in his headphones and started listening to music. Everything was fine, until he heard a knock at the door.

"Dante? Are you awake?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Dante replied.

"Can you let me in?"

Dante sighed, and got up. As he walked to the door, he began to wonder what his sister wanted. When opened the door, he didn't see her. He looked left and right, but saw her nowhere. When he went to close the door, he heard a voice.

"Down Here." Kat said.

He looked down, and his jaw dropped. In front of him, was a dark blue, bipedal cat. It took him a minute to regain his senses. When he did, he invited the cat in.

"Uh, do you mind telling me how this happened?" Dante asked.

"I don't know. When I woke up, I was like this." Kat said.

"Well let's go ask Wendy."

Kat promptly hopped onto her brothers shoulder, and the two went searching for their mother.

* * *

Blaze slowly opened his eyes. When they were completely open, he saw he was in an alternate environment, but couldn't tell where. He tried to move his arms, but found that he was bound to the wall by chains. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and looked forward. He couldn't see the face of the figure in front of him.

"I see your finally awake." The figure said.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Blaze asked.

"Who I am is unimportant, why you are here though, is more complicated. You see, I plan on harvesting your energy to forge a keyblade that has the power of a Dragon."

"How do you plan to do that? I'm not even a Dragon Slayer."

"Don't you think I thought of that. Look to your side."

Blaze did so, and was shocked at who he saw. He saw his old guild mate, Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel was just starting to regain consciousness. Instead of freaking out, Gajeel tried breaking free, but failed. Blaze then tried to summon his keyblade, but couldn't seem to be able to.

"What the hell? Why won't the wavelength stabilize?" Blaze said.

"The chains binding you interfere with your keyblades wavelength, so you can't use it. Same with Gajeel and his magic." Mysterious Figure said.

"Then how are you going to forge the keyblade?"

"Easy. All I need from Gajeel is his magic to create the wavelength. I need the screams of pain from keyblade wielders to stabilize the wavelength."

The Mysterious Figure then disappeared as fast as he/she appeared. Blaze began to struggle within his binds. To no avail, he couldn't break free. He screamed in frustration. His only hope, was for his family to rescue him.

* * *

It took some time, but Dante and Kat found their mother at the guild. They were just outside of the guild hall. Kat simply sighed. She was just a little worried about their current predicament. Dante looked to see that his sister was a bit distraught, so he chose to comfort her.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about it, we are going to fix this." Dante said.

"I know, I'm just worried about if we can really fix this. I'm also worried about if they'll still accept me if I'm stuck like this." Kat said.

"Kat, Blaze and Wendy will accept you no matter what, even if your a cat for the rest of your life."

"Thank you, Dante." She said, drying her tears.

"Although, I must admit. You are really cute as a cat."

Kat blushed and smiled at her brothers comment. The two then walked into the guild. Some people stared, while most just assumed business as usual. The two walked over to Wendy. She turned to see the two.

"Oh, hey Dante. Where is Kat?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, you see. She kinda turned into a cat." Dante replied, motioning to Kat.

Wendy saw this and was awestruck. She was quite confused as to why her daughter was a cat. She took a deep breath, and picked up her daughter.

"Kat?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how this happened either." Kat said.

"Well first, your not a cat, your an Exceed."

"An Exceed?"

"Yeah. They look like cats, but they walk like us, and can fly."

"Really?"

Wendy nodded, and Kat got excited. Kat started to concentrate a bit. A moment later, a set of wings appeared on her back. She had gotten really excited, and started flying around. Everyone in the guild started to watch as Kat started to do parkour tricks in the air. Dante watched in amazement, and felt something different. He then looked to Wendy. She then put her hand on a set of cat ears that appeared on Dante. He whimpered a little, just as his sister did before. Wendy stopped tugging.

"Well, I guess that means you can both turn into exceeds." Wendy said.

"Oh, well that's pretty cool." Dante said, disappointed.

"Hey, there are male exceeds. Take happy for example."

Dante looked to see another blue exceed flying around with his sister. The two had looked like they were having fun. He smile began to creep onto his face. He was happy that his sister was happy.

* * *

The screams of Gajeel could be heard from miles away. The pain of having his magic taken from him was taking its toll. He soon passed out, but the magic drain continued. It finished minutes later, and the Mysterious Figure reappeared.

"Finally, I have enough of his Dragon Slayer magic to create the wavelength." He said.

"You'll never get me to scream." Blaze said.

"We will see."

The person vanished once again. Once gone, a powerful surge of electricity pulsed through Blaze's restraints. He held back his scream. He thought back to all the time he had spent with his family. All the happy moments they shared. These moments gave him the willpower to stay strong. The Mysterious Figure reappeared.

"Holding back, eh?" He said.

He snapped his fingers, and the power increased rapidly. Blaze began to grunt from pain. When he couldn't hold it back anymore, he released his screams. The metallic-black wavelength in front of him stabilized a little.

"Yes. That is what I want to hear." Mysterious Figure said.

The electricity stopped pulsing, and Blaze could rest. Mysterious Figure vanished once again. Blaze then attempted to summon the keyblade again. When he tried to hold it, he felt pain because the energy within it was unstable. He held onto it long enough to break his restraints. He fell to the ground, and the keyblade returned to normal. He turned to face Gajeel, and destroyed his restraints. With Gajeel released, Blaze picked him up and carried him.

"Why kid? Why are you helping me?" Gajeel asked, softly.

"You are my friend, and I never abandon a friend in need." Blaze said.

"I know, but why. I treat you like hell, yet you still choose to help me."

"No matter who it is. If they are hurt, or in need. I will always give them a second chance."

Blaze just kept on walking, until he found a door. As he began to walk towards it, the Mysterious Figure reappeared once again. Blaze jumped back in shock. He set Gajeel down softly, and summoned his keyblade. Mysterious Figure retaliated by creating a black wavelength. Once he stabilized it, it looked like a keyblade made of Dragon Fire.

"What?!" Blaze said.

"It's not at full power, but it will be enough to kill you." He said.

"No, I won't let that happen!"

Mysterious Figure rushed forward, but was blasted back by a pulse of light. He was blown into the wall. Blaze looked back to see Sora and Riku. The two ran up to him.

"Sora, Riku. Why are you two here?" Blaze asked.

"Nevermind that. Use the power we gave you long ago." Sora said.

"How?"

"By using the power in your heart." Riku said.

The two disappeared and Blaze felt a sudden power come over him. His body began to glow with light. Gajeel then began to glow with a green, pulsing aura around him. The two levitated into the air, and looked to each other. Their aura began to merge.

Gajeel disappeared into a small spark, which flew into Blaze. Blaze felt empowered, and that power began to show. Black gauntlets forged out of steel appeared on his arms. Leg guards also appeared. His keyblade shifted as well. It shifted to the Lost Memory keyblade, and appeared to be made out of Dragon Scales.

**There you have it. The kids can become exceeds, and a new threat lies in the shadows. What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets within Shadows

"Hmph, it seems that you've achieved some sort of fusion." Mysterious Figure said.

"Yeah, that is how it seems." Blaze said.

* * *

**Battle Start. Music: I'm My Own Master. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance.**

Mysterious Figure rushed forward with his Atlas Flame keyblade. Blaze held his hand outward, and grabbed the blade on contact.

"What!?" MF said.

"Before we continue, I believe that you should tell me your name." Blaze said.

"Very well. If you must know, I am the darkness of your heart."

"What!?"

The dark being gather a blue and black flame in his available hand. He then thrust it forward, which caused Blaze to be blown back, while losing his armor. He walked forward, til he was directly in front of Blaze. "I guess that fusion wasn't your true power after all." The Dark Being said.

"If your the one who ends me, then I would like to know your name." Blaze asked.

"I don't have a name. I was never given one."

"Hm, how about Inferno?"

"Inferno? I like it."

The newly named Inferno raised his keyblade high into the air. Just as he began to swing his Sword down, it was interrupted by a sudden blast of darkness. Around Blazes hand was a dark aura. He was breathing heavily, as though it had taken a great effort to release the blast. Inferno got up slowly, and let the hood of his coat fall off, revealing his appearence.

He looked very similar to Blaze. His hair was black with one thin silver stripe going diagonal ways. His hair was styled wild from the right. The rest of his cloak vanished into darkness, revealing his clothes underneath. He was wearing a white shirt emblazoned with multiple stars along the front and back. He had on black pants, and white shoes with small lightning bolts on them.

"Well what do you know, you still have darkness in your heart, even without me, you can't escape the darkness." Inferno said.

Blaze sprung back to his feet and rushed forward. With keyblade in hand, he brung the sword down in a vertical stance. Inferno anticipated this, and blocked the move. The two were in stalemate. The dark aura returned around Blaze as his force increased and he began to scream. Inferno simply smirked at this.

"Even with all your dark powers, you will never stop me from getting to you family." Inferno spoke.

"WHAT!" Blaze screamed.

Inferno then used his Dark Fire attack to end their stalemate. Blaze was blown back, but remained on the ground. His fangs had sharpened, and his eyes were filled with more bloodlust. He rushed forward again, and entered his Valor Form. However, this time, his clothes colors were dominated by black and purple, and black electricity surged around his hands. His rage was limitless, and it was shown through the sheer ferocity of his attacks. Inferno managed to block a great majority of the attacks, but was grazed by a few. After a momentous amount of attacks, Blaze had left himself open, at which time, Inferno did his counterattack.

He created a ball of darkness. He dropped it and kicked it at Blaze's opening. It made impact, but only stopped him, and bounced back towards Inferno. He then kicked it back at Blaze several times. On the fourth hit, Blaze was knocked down. Inferno caught the ball, and ignited it. He slowly approached Blaze, who returned to normal.

"Now, to finish what was started so long ago." Inferno said.

He was about to finish Blaze, but a portal appeared underneath him, sending Blaze elsewhere.

**Battle Over**

"How the hell?" Inferno said.

He threw the inflamed sphere at the ground, leaving a huge scorch mark. His rage subsided, and he regained his composure. He released an exasperated sigh and walked towards the door Blaze tried to get to. Once he opened it, he disappeared within the light.

* * *

Blaze and Kat were back on earth, and had just finished their parkour training for the day.

"I hope dad gets home soon." Kat said.

"I'm sure that Blaze is fine sis." Dante said.

The two had gained control of their transformation abilities, and could now shift from person to exceed at will. It had been a week since Blaze had disappeared, and since they discovered their abilities. It had been pretty boring ever since Blaze ran off, but they managed. The one affected most by it was Wendy, who was currently with Dustin.

"Hey Kat, I just had a great idea." Dante said.

"What is it?" Kat asked.

"Okay, I say that we sneak into the school later tonight."

"Dante. You have had a lot of stupid ideas, but this is the worst."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

Kat contemplated for a moment. She was torn on making a decision. On one hand, she thought it was stupid, and would result in them getting grounded. On the other hand, she knew it would be fun, plus they'd find out a few secrets. She had finally come to a decision.

"Okay Dante, I'm in. But only if you bring some of the others with us." Kat said.

"Fine." Blaze sighed.

Blaze ran off to get his friends on earth, while Kat ran back across the buildings they went over to find their other friends.

Dante ran to catch up with Flare and Levy. He found the two just exiting the school doors. When he caught them, he decided to sneak up on them. He managed to surprise Levy, but pissed off Flare.

"Hey guys." Dante said.

"Hey Dante." The two said in unison.

"I have a proposition for you two."

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"Later tonight, Kat and I are gonna sneak into the school and do some exploring."

"That sounds like fun." Flare said, his tails moving excitedly.

"Well..." Levy said.

"Okay, it's settled. Meet back here at 9:00 PM." Dante said.

He changed to Exceed form and flew off. Flare disappeared in a column of flames. Leaving Levy by herself. She sighed and began to walk back to her home. She knew things most likely wouldn't end well.

* * *

Kat ran across the rooftops of buildings to find her friends. She arrived at her destination when she landed on top of Mikael hotel. As she ran down the steps, she received a text from her brother.

"Flare and Levy are on board. What about the others?" Dante texted.

"Working on it." Kat texted back.

She then continued downstairs til she reached the apartment belong to her parents friends, Burai and Mitsukai. She knocked on the door and heard someone coming. The person who answered surprised her. It was a girl her age.

"Oh, hey Kat. What brings you here?" The girl asked.

"Hi Mei, is your brother home?" Kat asked.

Mei was Kat's age. She had short black hair that she usually kept in a ponytail. Her eyes were dark. She was wearing a pink top, and purple skirt with a pair of red shoes.

"No, Geki isn't here. Why do you ask?" Mei said.

"Dante, me, and a few others gonna sneak into the school later, you in?" Kat asked.

"Count me in."

Kat closed the door and ran back up the steps. Once outside, she switched to exceed mode and flew towards Eu's home. It took half an hour. It was 5:48 PM, 3 hours and 12 minutes til 9:00. Upon arrival, she returned to her human form and rang the doorbell. The person who answered was none other than Alistair Savage.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing here?" Alistair asked.

"I came by looking for Seth." Kat said.

"Oh okay. Seth! Someone's at the door for you. Although, you do look cute with cat ears."

Alistair walked away and Kat blushed at his compliment. Seth came up a moment later. He was Blaze's age, had chestnut brown hair and green eyes. He had black DM shoes, and black jeans. He also had on long sleeved blue shirt with a red short sleeved shirt over it.

"Hey Kat, what brings you by?" Seth asked.

"Dante, me, and a few others are gonna sneak into the school. Are you in?" Kat asked.

"Of course."

"Alright, we meet at 9:00."

Seth closed the door, and Kat pulled out her phone. She had to text her brother the news.

"Seth and Mei are in." Kat texted.

"Great." Dante replied.

She shifted to her Exceed form and flew to meet her brother. It was only 3 hours until it was time to meet up. They didn't know the danger they were walking into.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

Everyone met back up in front of the school entrance. Blaze and Kat each had a pack with them that was filled with water and snacks.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Dante asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"You guys really thought you'd get away with this, didn't you?" A Mysterious Voice added.

Everyone turned to see a new person on the scene. He had mid length hair the reached to the top of his shoulders. It was styled to where it framed his face, with no hair out of place. He had on a read long sleeved hoodie with the hood down. He wore Black pants with a shuriken emblem on both pant legs and black shoes with red clouds on them. He had red eyes as well.

"Who are you?" Kat asked.

"My name is Itachi Savage. My parents are Alistair Savage and Eucliffe Belthio." Itachi said.

"How come we've never met?" Seth asked.

"I was born before you, and I have been in Japan since I was 12. I had just got back and saw you 6 sneaking into the school."

"Please don't snitch on us." Flare begged.

"Your all in trouble. Unless you let me come with you." Itachi said.

"Alright, let's go." Dante said.

The seven had walked up to the locked back door. Flare used his flames to melt the lock off the door. They all proceeded inside with great haste. The door slammed shut behind them. However, they just ignored it.

They had been walked for 10 minutes until they reached the gym. Dante pulled out the Basketballs and tossed one to everyone. They all just threw their basketballs wherever they could. Things seemed to be going alright.

"Uh, Dante?" Kat asked.

"Yeah?" Her brother replied.

"I need to use the restroom."

"Then go."

She swiftly left the gym, leaving the others to their business. 5 minutes later, everyone heard a scream in the hallway. They all ran out of the gym, and proceeded to the girls restroom. The boys stayed outside as Levy and Mei investigated. A moment later, Levy walked out carrying Kat.

She had a huge gash going down the side of her face. It was bleeding heavily, and a large multitude of cuts and bruises all over her body. Dante's eyes began to flood with tears as he looked at his dead sister.

"Guys. I think that we are locked in with a killer." Flare said.

"Then we have to get out of here, and get help." Levy said.

"We can't. The killer would've locked us in, and made sure that we can't contect anyone." Dante said, checking his phone. "Shit. No signal."

"Wait, the landlines." Mei suggested.

"Okay, I'll go with Dante to ensure that he stays safe. The rest of you, stay together." Itachi said.

They nodded, and Dante and Itachi ran to a payphone. Upon arrival, the phone began to ring on its own. They looked at each other confused. Dante walked up to it and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Dante said.

"Did enjoy the little surprise I left you?" A malicious voice replied.

"Who are you?" Dante said, angered.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so."

"Show yourself."

"How can you see, what isn't there?"

"What?"

The phone line had gone dead. Dante put the phone back, and returned to Itachi.

"The line is dead. And who we are messing with, is out for blood." Dante said.

* * *

**With Kat dead, and a killer is out on the lose, who will die next? Can they stop the killer? Til next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Closes In

Itachi and Dante walked back to the others slowly. Itachi looked to his side, he could see that Dante was still torn up about his sister. Itachi stopped and placed a hand on Dante's shoulder. Dante looked back to see that Itachi's eyes showed that he was concerned with his friend.

"Listen Dante, everything will be okay." Itachi said.

"No. It won't. I just lost my sister. I just don't know what to do right now." Dante said.

Itachi could feel a dark aura begin to radiate from Dante. He started to feel a bit scared of being around him. However, Itachi kept his composure and stick by his side.

"Listen. We will find a way to fix all of this. We will make sure that the killer is stopped, and that we do all we can to help Kat." Itachi said, reassuringly.

"Your right. Thank you, Itachi Savage." Dante said, drying his tears.

The two just continued back to the group in the gym. Once there, they saw that everyone was still there. Dante called them all together, as he had a plan.

"All right you guys, listen up. It has become clear that we are locked in with a killer. The only way we are gonna make it back is by staying together. So, are you guys ready?" Dante said.

They all brought their hands together in the middle of their ring. They then thrust them high into the air. There was then the sound of clapping. Everyone turned to see that a hooded figure was watching them.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you all such a great team." Mysterious Figure said, sarcastically.

Dante stepped forward and summoned his keyblade. Everyone else stayed back, and watched as the events began to unfold. Dante ran forward, but was repulsed by a last minute energy shield.

"You aren't that powerful without the Keyblade." The hooded man said.

His voice was calm, but sounded like Lexeaus. He held out his hand, and caused Dante to lose the keyblade. He tried to re-summon the Keyblade, but failed to make it appear.

"What did you do?" Dante asked, enraged.

"I suppressed the magic that flows within your body. You will be unable to use and kind of magic until I remove the suppressor." The Mysterious man said.

Dante began to back away in fear. Without magic, he felt so weak. The figure vanished, and everyone began to panic. Levy screamed as she was grabbed from behind. Flare shot a fireball, but failed to hit the target in time. Levy disappeared with the Mysterious Figure, which caused everyone to freak out.

"Did you guys just see that!?" Seth said/screamed.

"Calm down." Itachi said.

"Okay. So the killer isn't alone. That just gives more reason to find a way out of here." Flare said.

"How? Dante can no longer use the Keyblade, so we can't get out so easily." Mei said.

"The way I see it, we have to catch one of them. They are bound to have the school keys." Dante said.

Their little strategy talk was interrupted by a load groan. It origin was from the hallway. Everyone rushed out of the gym to see that someone was on the ground. Dante pulled a flashlight from his bag and shined it on the person.

"Blaze!?" Dante said.

"Who?" Itachi said.

"My Father. He went missing a few days."

"How'd he end up here?" Mei asked.

"I don't know."

Blaze started coming to and sprung to his feet. However, his expression remained emotionless as he summoned dual keyblades. His eyes showed no life, as he stared blankly at the teens.

"Uh, Blaze?" Dante asked.

Blaze remained silent as he swung his keyblades at the group. They jumped back to avoid him. Dante was confused as to why his father was attacking him.

"Dad, don't you recognize me. It's me, Dante. Your son." Dante said.

Blaze just continued to attack, as though he hadn't even heard his sons voice. Dante continued to sidestep attack after attack, but he couldn't keep it up. Blaze performed a leg sweep, causing his son to hit the ground. He held his Keyblades at his sons throat. It looked like the end.

"NO! I won't let things end this way!" Dante said.

Although it was dark in the building. Everyone could see a black aura rising from Dante. He slowly rose back up, and focused his strength. A moment later, black armor appeared on him. He turned his friends.

"Everyone, Run." Dante said.

They did as he asked, and ran off. Dante turned back to face his father. He summoned a the sword known as 'Soul Eater'. The fight was on between the two.

* * *

The others were running as fast as they could to get away from the fighting father and son. They kept on running until there was a split in their path. They couldn't decide which way was right. Their decision was made as they were blown away by a gust of black wind. Itachi and Mei were blown down the right entrance, while Flare and Seth were blown down the left. Their entrances sealed behind them.

"Shit. Looks like there's no turning back." Itachi said.

"Looks like it. The only way to go is forward." Mei said.

The two got back to their feet, and started walking forward. As they did, the dark tension in the air began to lighten. Then a bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel. The two sped up their pace. Just as they were at the end of the tunnel, they heard a soft, kind voice.

"You are given two choices. You may leave now, and escape with your lives. But it means you will abandon your friends. Or. You can go back and save your friends, putting your life on the line. The choice is yours. Live or die." The voice said.

"We have to head back." Itachi said.

"But what are we to them if we end up dead?" Mei said.

"Hey, at least we will have tried." Itachi said.

Mei sighed in frustration. She knew she couldn't win the argument. She grabbed Itachi's hand and the two ran back down the path they were following. They would not abandon their friends.

* * *

Flare and Seth had encountered something different. They were busy fighting an armored enemy with a shadow buster. Flare had been using his high intensity flames (red and purple) to try and melt the armor.

Seth was using thunder spells along with his shadow abilities. The two sprung back when their silent foe did a wide slashing attack with his sword arm.

"Dammit. This guys armor is too thick." Flare said.

"Flare, we have to use our combo move." Seth said.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Dude, if we don't use it, we are fucked."

Flare knew he wasn't going to win the fight, so he went with it. He generated a black flame sword in his hand. Seth sparked an electric orb. Flare rushed towards the assailant, while Seth threw the electric orb. The orb wrapped around the sword, causing it to crackle with power.

"Inferno Style: Lightning Flame Blade!" Flare screamed.

When he swung it, the Mysterious Figure blocked it with both his forearms. They were at an impass. It was broken when the armor started to crack. Seth tipped the scale with one more attack.

"Smoke Style: Fury Rasengan!" Seth screamed.

A grey and red wind orb appeared in his hand. He rushed forward to aid his friend. The orb went along with the sword, and smashed the remaining armor. The attacker was blown back, but landed on his feet. He generated 2 shadow orbs, and threw them at the boys. They were enveloped, and vanished.

Itachi and Mei had been walking for what seemed like forever before stopping.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Mei asked.

"I just felt the spiritual pressure drop." Itachi said.

"Where is it coming from?"

"It's coming from where we left Dante."

The two began to Sprint to their friend. Things were about to go from bad to worse.

_**There you have it. Seth and Flare are dead, leaving Dante, Itachi, and Mei the last ones standing. Who will live? Who will die?**_


End file.
